Vehicle flywheels and clutches, particularly those incorporated within large truck engines and power transmissions are typically difficultly installed and de-installed. A major factor contributing to such difficulty constitutes the typical extreme heaviness and weight of truck flywheels and clutches. Another factor contributing to such difficulty arises from the close space constraints, typically behind a truck's engine, beneath the truck's cab, and between the truck's chassis rails, within which flywheel or clutch installations and de-installations must be performed. The instant inventive flywheel and clutch lift assists in installations and de-installations of such heavy truck flywheels and clutches within such tightly constrained spaces by providing a sit-down style mechanic's floor creeper which includes and incorporates a flywheel and clutch lifting and positioning mechanism.